


Clean My Burns

by Len0306a



Series: The ‘True’ Alpha ‘Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len0306a/pseuds/Len0306a
Summary: Stiles didn’t know how to help Peter feel wanted. He tried talking to him, but the older man always just brushed him off. Stiles chose to fix this...predicament.





	Clean My Burns

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS REAL QUICK PLEASE AND THANKS. 
> 
> This is Stiles’ POV from the first part of the series I Won’t Let You Burn (Too). If you have any ideas come to my tumblr, Len0306a, and prompt me!!!

Stiles didn’t know how to help Peter feel wanted. He tried talking to him, but the older man always brushed him off. He’d look ruffled from the attention, bitter from feeling needed.

 

Peter would always stay on the staircase, which showed a full view of the room. It left him with walls of defenses and a clean way out, if the need ever arose. The ‘wolf was overly cautious, always facing the pack and never letting anyone behind him him. When Stiles sat next to him, he’d move far away, skiddish. Stiles was in ‘his’ territory now, and the ‘wolf, more like Peter, hated it. 

 

Stiles chose to fix this...predicament. It was unorthodox, Stiles will admit, but he was desperate to help. He started small, slightly brushing his hand against the predator’s arm. Just a quick swipe, enough to leave his scent there for a few hours. Maybe a day if Peter didn’t sweat or try to wipe it off. The beta would always tense, too scared, too hurt to let someone close enough to see his damage. Stiles, though, was determined. He wanted the Beta, almost Omega, to be safe. Stiles knows what would happen if Peter became a feral Omega.  

 

After all, Stiles knows what it feels like to be trapped in your own mind.

 

No matter how many times Stiles would touch Peter, the ‘wolf would always become nervous, waiting for a strike or a blow that would say you’re not wanted here. It never came. It was always gentle carasses and praise when he did something good, something right.  

 

The ‘Pack’ were a bunch of dumbasses who didn’t know what _Pack_ meant. Pack meant family, people to protect you from anything, including yourself. They’d accept you no matter what, because you were theirs. Scott’s Pack, though, thought it meant strength. Staying sane without real connections. They were just a bunch of ‘wolves who should’ve never been turned. 

 

Stiles knew how the Pack reacted to change, so he slowly ingrained himself in Peter’s scent. Brushing shoulders, sitting his feet on the man’s lap, brushing his hands against his back. Stiles wanted Peter to feel safe and protected, wanted to show Peter that he could help everyone become Pack. He knew how desperate he was when he had no one to look after him, when he felt like he was never truly safe. 

 

_Stiles wanted Peter to be safe with him._

 

 

Stiles was sick of all McCall’s bullshit. Trufully, Stiles would let McCall burn if he wasn’t his brother. Stiles moral compass was slightly askew, only pointing north when asked to. Other wise, he’d kill anyone who ever hurt the person he cared about, no matter how many people he would have to maim and kill. 

 

Although, trying to make a treaty with the latest Big Bad? How fucking stupid do you have to be to think cannibalistic werecoyotes would want to make treaties? The idea was preposterous at best, suicidal at worst. They would eat half of BH’s population before McCall even considered hurting a single hair on those psychopath’s mangy heads.

 

So Stiles, the weak, fragile spark was put on research duty along with the untrustworthy, knowledgeable ‘wolf. Wow, get rid of some of your greatest chances of winning, it’ll help you out a lot asshats. Yes, Stiles was bitter, but not because he wanted in on the battle. He wanted to protect what was his, and he couldn’t do that if they were both sitting ducks. 

 

Stiles walked into Peter’s apartment, which he stole and copied the key to, and rubbed his thumb along the pulse point the ‘wolf’s wrist before going to his computer to research. Peter still tensed at his touch, but by the small smile on his face Stiles assumes he doesn’t mind. 

 

He plomped down on the ‘wolf’s suede couch, pulling up a notebook and pen from his bag. He heard Peter shift, the small sound of rustling clothes, but ignored it. The ‘wolf was probably getting to the best vantage point. 

 

Peter gracefully sat down next to him, Peter’s shoulders brushing his own. He quirked an eyebrow, deftly fast, curious as to why the ‘wolf sat down next to him. The man ignored his silent question, going boneless and pliant, collapsing into the sparks lap. 

 

Stiles instantly jerked, worried that something was wrong, before he saw Peter breathing in gulps of his scent. The ‘wolf moan, pitiful, grasping onto his denim skinny jeans. Stiles felt claws, felt a bond snap into place, felt joyous. 

 

He put put his hands in the ‘wolves hair, rubbing his scalp. The ‘wolf burrowed into his stomach, nuzzling and whining, gasping and grabbing at him. Slowly, ever so slowly, the ‘wolf went quiet. Fell asleep in his lap, so trusting. 

 

Stiles shift, wrapping his arms around the man’s broad shoulders, molding his body to lay down so they both fit on the couch. While he was moving, the ‘wolf whined, grasping at him, pulling him closer. 

Stiles fell into a warm, blissful sleep, the comfort of his Beta making him feel safe.

 

 

Stiles awoke the movement, hands pulling him closer, wrapping around his waist and harsh whimpers. The sound hurt Stiles almost physically, making him want to keep Peter, _his Peter_ , safe and protected. 

 

Stiles felt strong arms wrap around his waist, petting his skin and abs. Felt Peter purr against him skin, filling the content silence with _home_. Stiles reacted to the touch, wrapping his lithe arms around the ‘wolf in return to his touch. He felt marred, broken skin, tense stomach and heard silence. 

 

Stiles pulled Peter closer, if that was even possible, and pet the destroyed skin. Stiles wanted, no, needed Peter to feel comfortable and safe, feel wanted. So he kept petting and rubbing, providing comfort that made his ‘wolf go pliant in his arms. He casted a small spell that made him act, feel, smell like a ‘wolf would. 

 

Once the spell activated, which took half a second to complete, he let out a purr. Something to provide Peter with familiarity, let Peter know he wasn’t disgusted. Peter matched his purring, the ‘wolf’s louder and smoother. He felt soft, strong hands continue their journey from before, rubbing scent into skin and contentment into their bond. 

 

The moment was broken by thudding of steps like a stampede, locks broken, showing danger and worry. Stiles should pull away, should try to explain what was happening, but his new instincts took over. _Protectlovebetamine_ coursed through his system, made him grip Peter tighter, pulling the ‘wolf almost underneath of him. 

 

“Stiles?” Derek said, a man of many words. Stiles ignored it in favor of flowing love through his bond, helping his ‘wolf relax a fraction. 

 

“Stiles? What are you doing.” Scott commanded, making Stiles’ instincts flare up again. He was about to snap at that mutt, tell him what he did wrong, but Peter took that chance from him. His ‘wolf snapped around to face Scott, eyes flashing and fangs dropped, and then let out a long, drawn out growl. 

 

“Quiet.” Stiles said, pulling Peter closer, scenting him deeper, keeping him safe. “He needs me.” He said as an explanation, ignoring anything they haven’t said. 

 

The room was a deafing silence, filled with shuffles of clothes and questiong sounds. Stiles ignored it in favor of his precious ‘wolf, who moaned out a broken, “ _Alpha._ ”

 

”shhh, pup. Sleep.” Stiles said to his ‘wolf, holding him tighter. He could smell Peter’s soap, the smell of the preserve, the smell of musk that made Peter smell so damn good. 

 

Stiles could heard Scott speaking, but chose to ignore it in favor of taking his beautiful ‘wolf in. The slightly long hair, the artful stubble, the deep laugh lines, and the content smile. He was magnificent, gorgeous down to his scars. But most importantly, he was his. His beta, his pack. 

 

Stiles tuned back back in to hear Scott say, “What he’s doing could he consider molestation! He’s a psychopath-“ With those disgusting words, Stiles lost control. He could feel _ragebitternessprotect_ down to his very bones, making him vibrate with angry and disgust. 

 

“How dare you,” Stiles seethed out, “He is my beta, my pack, and my ‘wolf. Next time to talk about him like this, you’ll regret it.” Stiles shifted, moving to get up, keep his ‘wolf safe. Safe from the burning words and sharp tongues, the careless predators that didn’t know what it was like to feel _unwanted_. 

 

Stiles froze when he heard Peter whimper, his Peter, making his mourn for upsetting his ‘wolf in anyway. ““My ‘wolf. I’m going to take us to sleep.” Stiles made his voice sound smooth, unwavering, but he wanted to scream and tell show everyone Peter was his, not some... _psychopath_.

 

He picked up Peter’s bulky frame with ease, kicking the pack out with a simple spell. They shouldn’t have been anywhere near his Beta to begin with, let alone insult, ridicule, someone of so much regard. Peter was a Hale, has beaten insanity twice, saved them all, and kept the pack focused. Peter was worth billions, more than that Pack could ever get. 

 

Stiles found his his way to the bedroom by scent, smelling the _despairtearsburninghelp_ , making his angry. His ‘wolf, his world, should never feel that way, So, he set Peter on the bed, and ran his hands along everything in the room. Dressers, a desk, bookcases, a mirror, the lamp. He made everything smell like _PeterStiles_ , made his ‘wolf purr in contentment. 

 

Stiles laid down down in the bed, instantly being covered in Peter like a blanket. He grabbed the ‘wolf around the waist, rearranged them so Peter’s head was over his heart. Peter being able to hear that Stiles was fine should help the ‘wolf sleep from what Stiles had researched. 

 

He heard Peter’s soft snores, felt Peter’s grip on him loosen, before getting up. He walked around the apartment, rubbing his scent into anything he could find. He made everything smell of them, of happiness and ecstasy before he went back to their room. Their room? Their room. 

 

Stiles plugged in both of their phones, pulled out outfits for them to wear to bed. He changed his ‘wolf quickly but carefully, gentle everything he came into contact with skin. Once Peter was dressed, Stiles pulled on a grey Henley with black boxers. Peter was wearing an adorable pink Henley with black boxers. 

 

Once Peter was settled into Stiles’ side, he finally let himself rest. 


End file.
